Beautiful Deception
by WinterRoseJ11
Summary: Sam McCall's arrrival into town cause a lot of shifts in some of the most solid relationships. Jason & Sam, Jason & Courtney, Courtney & Jacks, Courtney & Nikolas, Sonny & Carly, Sonny & Emily, Alexis & Ric and others.


**Disclaimer:** I don't owe any of the characters I use in this story. They all belong to ABC, I'm just using them for entertainment and I promise to return them when I'm finished. This is my first GH fic. Please read and review!

**Beautiful Deception **

Sam McCall stepped into Kelly's looking for an available room to rent for the night. She was cold, hungry, tired and worst of all heartbroken. Nico had ended things with her and had gone back to the states to take care of some unfinished business. Almost all of her money was gone; she had enough to either rent a room, or get herself something to eat, but not enough to do both.

Sighing she lay her head on the counter and close her eyes momentarily. There was no way she could sleep out on the cold or starve to death. She hadn't eaten a decent meal since she and Nico had snuck into a deserted boat and had taking all they could carry and eat with them, which was days ago going on a week.

Mike had just gotten off his shift and was waiting to catch a ride home with Courtney, when he noticed Sam for the first time. "Pardon me miss, but are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Sam lifted her head from the counter to see who it was that was talking to her and she was welcome with a warm friendly smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank-you for asking," she said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Mike wasn't convinced. "Are you sure you okay?" He asked her once again. "Something is obviously bothering you and I would like to help if I can."

"That's very nice of you sir, but I already told you that I was fine."

"You don't look fine," He said observantly. "Have you had anything to eat? You look too thin to be healthy."

"What are you a doctor?" Sam asked obviously annoyed.

"No. But I'm very good friends with one."

Sam sighed. "It was very nice meeting you umm..."

"Mike." He said offering her a hand and she shook it.

"Mike, but I'm afraid it's time for me to go." She let go of his hand and turned her back to him.

"Was it something that I said?"

"No, it's not you it's me. I have to go," Sam bent down to tie her shoes laces. When she finished she took one last glance up at the man before heading out the door.

Courtney was just about to open the door to Kelly's when a woman rushed past her. She dropped her wallet and Courtney picked it up and tried to call out to her, but she was already gone. What was that about? Courtney wondered opening the door to Kelly's and stepping inside.

Mike greeted her at the door and look past her shoulders as if looking for someone. "Dad are you ok?"

"I'm fine honey." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "There was a young woman in here before you came, and I think she might be in some kind of trouble."

"Did she tell you that she was in trouble?" Courtney asked taking a seat at one of the nearest tables.

"No, not exactly." Mike pulled a chair and sat across from Courtney. "It was more like a feeling."

"There's your answer. Could it be that you're just overreacting, dad?"

Mike shook his head. "I'm telling you Courtney, something was definitely wrong. I could tell just by looking at her."

Courtney sighed and looked out the widow. She spotted Jason and waved her hands for him to wait for her. "I'll be right back dad. I have to go talk to Jason for a sec." Before Mike could protest Courtney was already out the door.

"What is it?" Jason asked, looking at her with concern.

"Someone dropped their wallet earlier," She explained and flipped a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "I was hoping that you could track them down and return it back safely."

"Sure. It that all?"

"Yes." Courtney reached in her purse and handed him the wallet. Their eyes met for a brief second before Jason averted his gaze. "I have to go," he said, placing the wallet inside his jacket pocket. "I'll be in touch."

Courtney sighed and watched him disappear out of her sight; she walked back inside Kelly's and smiled faintly at her father who looked up at her worriedly. "Is everything alright, honey?"

"Yeah. Are you ready to go?"

Mike ran a hand through his hair. "Just give me a sec. I have to grab a couple of things before I go." "Ok, sure. I'll be waiting for you in the limo. Don't be too long, I'm actually feeling kind of tired."

Mike chuckled. "Alright, then, I won't be long." He kissed the top of her head and quickly disappeared upstairs, his mind still on Sam. He couldn't help but worry about her. Something told him that she was in trouble and he just couldn't shake the feeling away.

TBC  
--------------------------------


End file.
